Angry Tom and Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 Characters
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is a very long story with Tom,Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 characters and they get very angry at every little thing destroy anything in sight.
1. Chapter 1

Angry Tom and Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 Characters PISSED about Cantaloupe

Tom:WHO CLEANED OUT OUR GODDAMN REFRIDGERATOR?!

Me:I think-

Sarah:OUR GODDAMN CANTALOUPE'S MISSING!

Me:I think Carver.

Nick:We had a goddamn cantaloupe enough for us.

Me:I remembered him cleaning the house,and he didn't do a good job didn't he?

Carlos:Hadn't done shit we paid him!

Luke:Lemme just make sure.

Clementine:One fucking onion.

Jerry:We had a goddamn roast in there and shit!

Me:He probably fed that to the pitbulls.

Tom:Remind me to put his pit bulls to sleep.

Alvin:Yesterday,you were cleaning our goddamn refridgerator right?

Tom:SHUT UP!

Pete:Where's our goddamn cantaloupe?

Jerry:We had a goddamn cantaloupe in there the motherfucker's gone!

Sarah:We want our go-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THREW IT AWAY?!

Clementine:That was our goddamn cantaloupe!

Clementine and Sarah:WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF IT WAS LOOKING GREEN!

Carlos:We can eat the motherfucker!

Luke:You owe us 2 dollars and 50 cents bitch,you fucking understand us? We want our go-WE PAID YOU CLEAN OUR HOUSE,AND YOU HAVEN'T HALF-ASSED CLEANED IT!

Sarah:Don't get smart with us you-!

Clementine:We want our goddamn money for our motherfucking cantaloupe! You fucking understanding us?!

Sarah:We want out goddamn money for our goddamn cantaloupe!

Tom:LET ME TELL YOU ONE GODDAMN THING,THAT WAS OUR MOTHERFUCKING CANTALOUPE AND WE WANT-!

Me:HEY MAN!

Tom:WE WANT OUR GODDAMN CANTALOUPE YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND US BASTARD?!

Carlos:GODDAMN HIM!

Me:Calm down.

Clementine:Where the fuck-I'll fuck his-!

Me:Relax.

All of them:NO WE'RE NOT GONNA GODDAMN RELAX,THAT WAS OUR GODDAMN CANTALOUPE JOHN,THAT WAS OUR GODDAMN-!

Me:Was it a dollar?

Tom:IT WAS OUUUUUUURS! IT WASN'T HIS IT WAS OUR GODDAMN CANTALOUPE!

Jerry:Goddamn,too busy goddamn...

Sarah:THAT WAS OUR GODDAMN CANT-!

Me:WHOA!

Sarah:THAT WAS OUR CANTALOUPE!

Rebecca:AH,GODDAMN!

Tom:Our goddamn computers.

Me:IT COULD'VE BEEN FINE! That could've been fine still.

Carlos:I'LL SHOW YOU GODDAMN FINE!

Sarah:AND I'LL SHOW YOU FINER!

Jerry:FUCK IT!

Tom and Sarah:THAT WAS OUR GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING CANTALOUPE! IT WASN'T FUCKING HIS!

Jerry:I cut myself.

Me:Do you want me to get you guys another cantaloupe? UGH.

Carlos:That was ours,don't eat what was ours.

Jerry:That was our goddamn cantaloupe.

Clementine:Goddamn,bastard.

Tom:I'll get my paws on that goddamn neck.

Me:You guys are being maniacal right now.

Tom:I'm gonna squeeze his neck,like a goddamn,AHHHHHHHH!

Me:Geez.

All of them:FUCK YOU CARVER!

Jerry:GET OF OUR GODDAMN HOUSE!

Me:Way ahead of you!


	2. Lights Out! Part 1

Angry Tom and Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 Characters ch.2 Lights out part 1

Me:Seriously what the hell? What are we gonna do what did you spend the money on?

Gabe:Because we specifically gave you the money for the light bill.

Carver:I went christmas shopping.

Me:With the light bill money?! What do you think I gave it to you for?!

Carver:I thought that's what it was for.

Gabe:Christmas?

Me:What did you buy with it? That was like 200 bucks.

Marc:Dude,do you know that Freddy and his friends come here at night?

Me:I know but we gotta keep it on until it gets dark outside.

Gabe:We gotta do somethin' we can stay at our house or something.

Gabe:What did you spe-what is that? Quarters?

Me:That better not be all that's left.

Carver:That's it. That is all I got left.

Me:What is this shit? Stockings? What is this? GASP!

Me:Dude,do you know what Sarah and Carlos will do if they see this?

Gabe:Huh?

Me:Uh-oh...

Laura:They're here!

Me:Yeah they're here.

Gabe:No,don't make me super glue your feet to the floor.

Laura:Hey guys!

Tom:Hi,Laura you sweet little angel.

Jerry:Laura go back in it's cold.

Me:It ain't no warmer in here.

Luke:What the hell's wrong?

Me:We'll let Carver talk to you.

Carlos:Get out of the way Rayman somebody turn the light on,can't fucking see!

Gabe:Can't.

Clementine:Carver.

Carver:What?!

Sarah:Oh god fuck no!

Rebecca:You didn't go pay the fucking light bill.

Carver:No,I did not.

Tom and Jerry and Clementine and Sarah:WHAT?!

All of them:YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKIN' BITCH!

Alvin:What do you mean you didn't pay the go-HEY!

Sarah:Wait a minute,why didn't you go pay the goddamn light bill? Dad gave you goddamn money!

Carver:John did.

Carlos:Where's the goddamn money?

Carver:Don't know.

Carlos:WHERE'S THE GODDAMN MONEY CARVER?!

Tom:Guess what dumbass now the lights aren't on.

Nick:Dude-what about Mario and Luigi and Peach and Daisy's kids they're gonna get cold.

Sarah:DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!

Carlos:Can't get the goddamn lights back on now because the place is closed!

Tom:STUPID,HEY!

Gabe:He spent the money.

Jerry:What did you spend the motherfucking money on?

Carver:I said I went christmas shopping.

Tom:What-FUCK!

Jerry:It's not even-!

Carlos and Clem and Sarah:CHRISTMAS SHOPPING?! HO HO HO!

Tom:I BET WHEN YOU TAKE A PISS TONIGHT,LITTLE MOTHERFUCKIN' ICICLES ARE GONNA FALL OUT!

Sarah:YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKING-UGGGGGGGGGGGH! AHHHHHHHHH GODDAMN!

Gabe:It's been off for about 30 minutes now.

Sarah:They don't open 'till tomorrow!

Me:Tom,do you have the money to pay it?

Tom:No,I don't.

Me:Me neither.

Tom:I only have 80 motherfucking dollars.

Globox:Hey Carver why don't you show them what you have left?

Clementine:What the fuck's this shit?

Me:That's the change.

Clementine and Sarah:YOU ARE A DUMB MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!

Carlos:Hey,genius!

Carlos:It's not even goddamn November or December yet!

Me:I don't know what we're gonna do.

Sarah:I know about Mario and the others' little babies,they're gonna freeze tonight!

Gabe:Can we stay at a hotel or something?

Tom:We pay with what 80 motherfucking dollars?!

Carver:It's Troy's he'll let me have a room.

Me:That asshole? What about us?

Carver:He'll let us have a room because we have kids.

Sarah:BUT HE'S A GODDAMN ASSHOLE!

Sarah:If you have 200 dollars,give it to us because we have children here so that way we can pay the light bill and get rid of Carver's fat ass!

Carlos:Because,our dumbass roomate,didn't pay the bill!

Tom:And I don't have any money to turn it back on!

Sarah:ARE YOU HAPPY?!

Carlos:What you buy anyway? What did you buy?

Carver:I don't know.

Carlos and Sarah:WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BUY?!

Carver:I have no idea!

Sarah:How did you spend the money and you don't even know what you bought?

Rayman and Globox and the kids:WE DO!

Carlos:They know.

Me:He bought some Elvis stuff I know.

Carlos:Oh god we'll tear that motherfucking shit up.

Gabe:We might tell you where it is.

Sarah:Where is it?

Me:He really did buy some Elvis stuff though.

Sarah:We will tear that fucking shit UP!

Me:He bought it for Troy.

Carlos:Well,he's gonna have to get a damaged product!

Sarah:We're gonna freeze!

Me:We're on you guys' side with this one.

Gabe:Look Carver,look what you did.

Me:Because of you we're gonna freeze.

Carver:We have plenty of blankets it's not Alaska.

Sarah:Well what are we gonna do come,morning time?!

Carlos:We still don't have the money to pay it!

Sarah:What are we gonna eat? They can't cook supper.

Me:Tom,you have 80 dollars.

Tom:What are you thinking?

Me:McDonald's.

Tom:Good thinking!

Jerry:You? Forget you you go hungry.

Laura:Yeah,Go hungry!

Jerry:That's right tell him to go hungry.

Carlos:Tell him to go hungry Peter.

To be continued...


	3. Carver gets a pit bull puppy!

Angry Tom and Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 Characters Ch.3 Carver's Pitbull:

Me:Dude,they're gonna kill you for this.

Carver:It's my dog.

Me:It's their house.

Carver:It'll be out of here soon enough.

Me:You couldn't have waited until you moved out?

Carver:No,because it was free.

Me:It was free?

Gabe:What's her name?

Carver:Spike.

Me:Oh,it's a him.

10 minutes later...

Carver:No,no.

Tom:WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Jerry:GET THAT GODDAMN PITBULL MOTHERFUCKING BEAST OUT OF HERE!

Sarah:GET THAT GODDAMN PIT BULL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!

Me:Okay.

Luke:YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNEW IT WAS HERE!

Carlos:GET THAT GODDAMN PIT BULL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!

Clementine:AND GET OUT OF HERE WITH IT YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Carver:Get away from me.

Rebecca:GET IT OUT OF OUR MOTHERFUCKING HOUSE!

Carver:It's not attacking you.

Tom:YOU OWE US RENT!

Jerry:PAY US BITCH!

Nick:PAY US THE GODDAMN RENT MONEY OR I'LL FI- I'LL FIX THAT GODDAMN PITBULL!

Tom:AH GODDAMN PITBULL!

Sarah:WE WANT THAT GODDAMN PITBULL OUT OF OUR GODDAMN HOUSE!

Carlos:WE HATE MOTHERFUCKING PITBULLS!

Alvin:WE HATE MOTHERFUCKING PITBULLS AND WE MOTHERFUCKING HATE YOU!

Tom:GET THAT GODDAMN HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF A DOG OUT OF HERE!

Me:Oh fuck...

Sarah:I GOT A BONE!

Sarah:Got bones.

Me:You're not killing the pitbull pup with those things.

Sarah:LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sarah:Back your ass up.

Tom:GET THE GODDAMN PITBULL OUT OF OUR HOUSE!

Carver:You better get away from me with those.

Carlos:The fuck are you gonna do?

Me:Okay,we're gonna get the pit bull,we're gonna clean the shit out of the closet.

Tom:LOOK AT THE GODDAMN FLIES!

Sarah:GET THAT LIFE ENDING FUCKING BEAST OUT OF HERE!

Tom:God,YOU NASTY FUCKING SLUT!

Jerry:GET THAT GODDAMN THING OUT OF OUR HOUSE BEFORE IT GROWS UP AND TEARS EVROYNE IN THE HOUSE TO PIECES!

Carver:You're scaring him man.

Tom:WE'RE ALL GODDAMN SCARED BECAUSE WHEN IT GROWS UP,IT WILL END PEOPLE'S LIVES!

Jerry:AND TAKE YOUR FAT ASS WITH IT!

Carlos:SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER LET YOU MOVE IN HERE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS!

Clementine:WORST MISTAKE WE'VE EVER MADE IN OUR MOTHERFUCKING LIVES!

Sarah:GET IT OUT OF HERE!

Tom:Or so help me I'll put it to sleep.

The end...


	4. The Restraining Order on Carver part 1

Angry Tom and Jerry and The Walking Dead Season 2 Characters Ch.4 The Restraining Order on Carver The Story

Tom:We're gonna tell the story about the restraining order on Carver and why we kicked him out of our house.

Cartman:Okay,so what happened?

Jerry:Okay,ahem! The beginning happened when we were in Memphis.

Carlos:Carver was always crazy.

Sarah:He was always so jealous of my mother,that he would cuss her out for no reason and she's sick.

Carlos:He got so mad one time,that while I was working,he took the car and went to the bus station got on the bus and got back to Tunica.

Tom:And 2 days later I was trying to figure out what the fucking call was.

Jerry:He was supposed to come back from Tunica but he was crazy,he was always on some kind of medication,he was more than bipolar.

Clementine:But anyway,he wanted to come back to Tunica so bad his house burned down.

Cartman:What the hell?

Tom:And then Carlos and the grown-ups and Me and Jerry woke up recently and the house was on fire.

Jerry:He's out there in the yard going,The kids are dead,The kids are dead.

Cartman:Whaaaaaat?

Luke:We jumped out of our beds with no pants on,we grabbed Clem and Sarah and Rebecca's baby and got them out of the fuckin' house.

Tom:And the fire was like licking our asses.

Me:Guys,he told me weeks later he said that you started the fire.

Tom:Well,we all know that that's not true.

Jerry:Okay,so Carlos's wife which is Sarah's mom died,and she left everything for them and Carver is just a broke,heartless spirit.

Tom:He wanted them to have nothing to do with Carlos's wife which is Sarah's mom.

Sarah:He would literally take pots and pans and go out in the street and put them in the street so cars could run over them.

Tom:And you can't do that shit because you're gonna get in trouble.

Jerry:Then,he went to a grocery store and stole a 59 cent thing and he got arrested.

Carlos:So I said,fuck it let's move to Tunica.

Luke:Carver has never been right,when we first met John and his family,he was standing in the kitchen and set down a hot pot of coffee,and clem and Sarah were still in there sleep wear and it got on them,I mean the part it got on was red and steaming.

Clementine:And we yelled,"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED CARVER?!"

Sarah:And then that dumbass said,"I don't know the pot just fell."

Tom:And then Carlos said,"The pot doesn't just fall."

Jerry:Are we losing track somewhere?

Me:No.

Carlos:He was so mad,that everyone even Clem and Sarah would fight all the time,couldn't do nothing.

Sarah:He just bitches and complains and moans and groans about everything.

Nick:It's like if we didn't do what he wanted,it was hell to pay.

Clementine:Now this was especially hell to pay if we were taking care of you and Kyle and Stan and Kenny or Mario and Luigi and Peach and Daisy's Kids.

Sarah:Mario and Luigi and Peach and Daisy are still in their marriage to this day.

Carlos:Now this is when John turned 13 and he started filming us.

Tom:Now this is when everything got to the point with when Carver was getting jealous of the fans.

Cartman:Okay.

part 2 coming soon!


End file.
